


Days to Remember

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal days back in the day. Days to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Migh make a couple more chapters out of it. Idk. Kinda have writers block so I'm upset to post this. .-.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Hope ju enjoys. ;3  


* * *

It's over. He's sealed the rift. He saved us all. And Koschei's having none of that. 

Koschei didn't look up as Theta walked into their cozy little dorm and sat on the bed. He didn't look up when Theta called him. He didn't look up when Theta snuggled into the bed and fell asleep soundly, occasionally snoring. He continued on his work for the whole night.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At around 6 AM, Koschei felt a light tap on his shoulder. He hissed and elbowed Theta lightly. Theta pouted and tried again. Koschei sighed and ignored him, advancing to next months assignments. 

"Koschei please? You avoided me all day yesterday! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Okay? So please talk to me again."

Koschei snorted at that and grabbed a spare note. He flipped it over and scribble in sloppy Gallifreyan. He passed it to Theta, still keeping his head down. Theta read the note,

*Fuck off.*

Theta gasped. 

"Koschei! Please! I'm so so sorry. I won't Do it again. Please-" he was cut off by another note slapped onto his face. 

*I don't want to hear it. Piss off.*

Theta frowned and shook Koschei at the shoulder. 

"What did I do?! Hm?! Answer me!"

Kosch's silence drove him mad and soon Theta ran out the door in a rage, slamming it in his wake. Koschei smiled and continued writing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ushas, I need your help. Koschei's on a strike against me."

"Probably jealous, I'm not surprised."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Yes, of you, you sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade, singled-handed, I must add. Everyone loves you! Koschei's not the sharing type."

Theta scoffed. 

"It's not like were dating."

"Oh come on. Everyone knows Thete."

"About what?!"

"You and Koschei are bf to bf."

"Am not!"

"I'm not starting that. Just go, talk to him and "comfort him"." she giggled. 

"Oi!" Theta slapped her on the shoulder. 

"He's a tough nut so you have to be slow, gentle, and keep a rhythm." she winked. 

Theta rolled his eyes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Koschei snorted when Theta walked in, assumedly in some sort of greeting. 

"Koschei, I know your jealous and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I sealed the rift at the MC and didn't give you any credit. I'm sorry that I'm better than you, okay? I said it."

Koschei looked up and turned his head, a grim scowl on his face. He grabbed a note and scribbled roughly, then got up and slammed the door behind him. Theta looked to the note. 

*If you won't leave, then I will. See you in hell, douchebag.*

Theta sat at the desk and put his head in his hands. Good thing it was a day off of academy. He couldn't take sitting through class without Kosch's adorable occasional nudge. It was a cute little habit of his.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He hadn't realized he has fallen asleep until he was awoken by a kind touch to his cheek. He jolted awake and was alarmed to find Koschei looking down on him.

"Koschei?"

Koschei smiled and nibbled on Theta's ear; his most sensitive part. Theta moaned deeply and melted into Koschei's grasp. 

"Oh Koschei-Ungh. Yes!"

Koschei licked at the crook of his neck.

"Oh-Koschei-"

Kosch wriggled his hand under Theta's robes. Theta yelped. 

"Fuck! God-"

Koschei looked at him and smiled. 

"See, not jealous. In fact, quite In charge around here."

He straightened his robes and smiled matter-of-factly. 

"Kosch please don't leave."

"Well Theta, like you said, we're not dating, not at all."

Kosch smirked at Theta's broken look and got off the bed. Theta grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his grasp. He looked down at Koschei and locked lips for several seconds, teasing him lightly. Kosch moaned into the kiss. Theta pulled back. 

"I lied."

Theta smiled at Koschei's smirk that read, "I know". 

"Koschei. Do you love me?"

Koschei snorted. 

"Why should I? Assuming in jealous of something I'm not."

"You seemed quite jealous to me."

"All right then, I'll give you a reward to show you I'm not jealous." 

Theta yelped as Koschei lowered his head under Theta's robes.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that evening;

"Koschei," Theta whispered in the cool breeze. 

"Hm?"

"How did you know I said that we weren't dating?"

"Ushas was in on it."

"Oh. Well-"

"Oh just shut up. Maybe this is why I have to act like that."

"Scuse me?"

"Nevermind. Just shut your gob."

"Oi! At least I'm not a self-righteous smart arse with stupid aftershave stubble."

Koschei gritted his teeth and slapped Theta across the cheek. 

"If you hate my face so much then why Do you always look at it?!"

"Because your beau- I don't know! Just stop!"

" 'S not what you kept saying earlier' "Oh faster, Koschei, faster!"

"Piss off!"

"Gladly!"

"Go then!"

"I found the spot," he paused and grabbed Theta by the waist, hoisting him up into the air," You piss off."

He walked to the edge of Perdition and placed Theta down. 

"Go then."

Theta crossed his arms. 

"You'll have to throw me to get me off."

"Don't think I will? Not like you'll die."

"Then Do it, throw your best friend off a mountain."

"Who ever said we were friends?"

And with that, Koschei turned and walked off into the distance. Theta. Felt. Terrible.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theta met Koschei back at their dorm, panting and wiping his brow. 

"Didn't have to run, dipshit."

"Maybe I wanted to. Lose some calories I would."

"Fatarse."

"Oi!"

"Oh sorry," Koschei paused and touched Theta's arm. He pulled back as if in pain and shook his hand in the air. "Oo, ow! Paper cut."

He sniggered. Theta wasn't in the mood. He lay in the bed. Kosch soon joined him and took the blankets with him. Theta shuddered. 

"Kosch please, it's so-c-cold."

"Not if you can still talk, it's not."

Theta shuddered again and tried numerous times to curl in on himself for warmth to no avail. He let out a sob. 

"Please, Kosch I'll Do anything."

"No you won't."

"I'll show you."

Theta bent over and inhaled by Koschei's pants. Koschei shuddered. 

"Oh, god-" 

Theta ran his hands over Koschei's thighs as he licked at the thin fabric containing his favorite snack. 

"No-damnit."

Koschei jerked as Theta slowly seduced him into submission. 

"Theta- why Do you have to be so damn-oh-" he trailed off. 

Theta snickered and pushed the Annoying fabric away. He moved in and took a light bite from an angle of Koschei's cock. 

"Fuck! Okay! You can have the blankets."

Theta smiled and moved back up. 

"We'll share."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End ^3^

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping tithe end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to check if there was a next button. Well, is there?


End file.
